Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 198
"Sinister Secrets - Part 3", known as "KC Grand Prix Ends" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and ninety-eighth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on March 31, 2004, and in the US on October 8, 2005. Summary As the final Duel of the KC Grand Championship continues, Zigfried reveals one of the effects of "Golden Castle of Stromberg": it forces both parties to battle, and when the opponent's monster is destroyed, the opponent shall suffer Battle Damage equal to half that monster's ATK points. Meanwhile, Kaiba and Mokuba reach the control center and begin working on halting the virus program. Mokuba vows that he won't let Zigfried get away with betraying his brother's trust. Another effect of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" is soon revealed: the maintenance cost of this Field Spell Card forces the card's controller to send half of their Deck to the Graveyard. However, Zigfried has edited it so that the opponent has to pay the cost instead of the controller. Elsewhere around the world, Duel Disk systems begin to malfunction as a result of the virus. Yami Yugi barely survives an attack which would've cost him the Duel, and Special Summons an Effect Monster with an effect of destroying all of the opponent's cards. Unfortunately, it too fails, since Zigfried foresaw that possibility. However, Yami was aiming for something else: he's used all but 1'' card in his Deck. Since the cost rounds down, he can only discard 0 cards, which is not actually considered paying the Field Spell Card's maintenance cost. "Golden Castle of Stromberg" is destroyed. The virus is finally halted, and Kaiba realizes Yami Yugi found the weakness of the card. He orders for all systems to be linked to the backup ones and reboot it. Despite getting rid of the Field Spell Card, Zigfried points out that almost all of the gaming data in KaibaCorp has been deleted thanks to the virus. He also points out that Yami Yugi has only one card left in his Deck and when he becomes unable to draw a card from his Deck, Leon wins by default. Leon does not want to defeat Yami Yugi due to what his brother did, so he tries to surrender the Duel, but Yami convinces they should continue the Duel now that the "Golden Castle" is gone. Even though Leon manages to Tribute Summon a very powerful monster, Yami Yugi, by Special Summoning "Dark Magician" and using a combo of "Necromancy" and "Diffusion Wave-Motion", is able to win the duel. Yami Yugi consoles Leon: he fought his best and didn't give up until the very end. He tells him that he's a "true Duelist". Leon breaks down into tears. Zigfried only sees this as some minor setback, unaware Kaiba outsmarted him once more. Kaiba comes in and claims that he's had his backup file prepared in advance. Leon tries to reason with him: he tells Ziegfried he wouldn't have won either way. Zigfried collapses and mutters that, in the end, he can't win over Kaiba. Kaiba says that's the first sensible thing he's said throughout the tournament. Leon tries to explain what he's learned and convinces Ziegfried to improve without destroying Kaiba's reputation. Yami Yugi and Yugi are glad that things are finally resolved. Yami Yugi's victory is announced worldwide as Alister watches kids cheer, Valon also watches Yugi's victory, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor curse in Tokyo (as they wanted to be the ones to defeat Yami), and Mai Valentine looks on from another location. Mokuba arranges for Yugi and co. to return to Japan with a KC plane. When Duke comments that he'd like to meet Serenity, both Joey and Tristan hold him in place and tell him off. The Professor tells Solomon "not to do anything reckless". Solomon plays strong, but his waist ache comes back. Rebecca tells Yugi that they must have a new Duel in the future. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Leon von Schroeder ''Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 2200 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Magician Girl" (1000/1700) in Attack Position. Leon has 2100 Life Points remaining and controls "Iron Hans" (1200/800) and "Cinderella" in Attack Position, "Pumpkin Carriage" (0/800) in Defense Position, and "Glass Slippers" (equipped to "Dark Magician Girl") and "Golden Castle of Stromberg". Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws (Yugi's Deck: 29 → 28). The fourth effect of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" activates, forcing "Dark Magician Girl" to attack. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks Leon's "Pumpkin Carriage", but the fifth effect of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" then activates, destroying "Dark Magician Girl" and inflicting damage to Yami Yugi equal to half his monster's ATK (Yami 2200 → 1700). Since "Dark Magician Girl" was destroyed, the last effect of "Glass Slippers" activates, equipping itself to "Cinderella". The third effect of "Cinderella" activates when it is equipped with "Glass Slippers" from another monster, increasing her ATK by 1000 ("Cinderella": 300 → 1300/600). Yami Yugi Sets a card. Turn 11: Leon von Schroeder Leon draws. On Leon's Standby Phase, the Maintenance Cost of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" requires him to send half the cards in his Deck to the Graveyard. However, the last effect of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" transfers the cost to Yami Yugi (Yami Yugi's Deck: 28 → 14). (To see a run-through of how Yami's Deck reaches this point, click here.) Leon uses the effect of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" to Special Summon "Forest Wolf" from his hand (1800/300) in Attack Position.This is an error, as the written Japanese lore of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" states its controller can only Special Summon a random Level 4 or below monster from the Deck. The third effect of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" then forces "Cinderella" to attack. "Cinderella" attacks directly (Yami 1700 → 400). The third effect of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" then forces "Forest Wolf" to attack. "Forest Wolf" attacks directly, but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Dark Magic Retribution" to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. "Dark Magician Girl" then intercepts the attack and destroys "Forest Wolf" (Leon 2100 → 1900). On Leon's End Phase, the last effect of "Dark Magic Retribution" destroys "Dark Magician Girl". Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws (Yugi's Deck: 14 →; 13). Since it has been three turns since "Spinning Wheel Spindle" was activated, "Queen's Knight" is Special Summoned from Yami Yugi's Graveyard to his side of the field (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi Sets two cards. He then activates "Card of Sanctity" to force both players to draw until they both have 6 cards in their hands, letting Yami Yugi draw six cards while Leon draws two cards (Yugi's Deck: 13 → 7). Yami Yugi's hand at this point contains "King's Knight", "Multiply", "Emergency Provisions", "Royal Straight", "Chain Destruction", and "Time Travel". Yami Yugi Normal Summons "King's Knight" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Since Yami Yugi summoned "King's Knight" while he had "Queen's Knight" on his side of the field, the effect of "King's Knight" activates, Special Summoning "Jack's Knight" (1900/1000) from Yami Yugi's Deck in Attack Position (Yami Yugi's Deck: 7 → 6). Yami Yugi then activates "Royal Straight" to Tribute "Queen's Knight", "King's Knight" and "Jack's Knight" and Special Summon "Royal Straight Slasher" from his Graveyard (2400/1350) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Royal Straight Slasher" to send "Kuriboh" (Level 1), "Old Vindictive Magician" (Level 2), "Giant Soldier of Stone" (Level 3), "Big Shield Gardna" (Level 4) and "Curse of Dragon" (Level 5) from his Deck to the Graveyard and destroy all cards Leon controls (Yami Yugi's Deck: 6 → 1). "Iron Hans", "Cinderella", "Pumpkin Carriage", and "Glass Slippers" are destroyed, but "Golden Castle of Stromberg" remains on the field because it cannot be destroyed by other card effects. Yami Yugi then activates "Time Travel" to remove his "Royal Straight Slasher" from play until Leon's next Standby Phase. Turn 13: Leon von Schroeder Leon draws. On Leon's Standby Phase, the Maintenance Cost of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" requires him to send half the cards in his Deck to the Graveyard. However, the last effect of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" transfers the cost to Yami Yugi. However, Yami Yugi reveals he cannot pay the cost with only one card left in his Deck, so "Golden Castle of Stromberg" is destroyed. At the same time, "Royal Straight Slasher" returns from the Removed from Play Zone to Yami Yugi's side of the field (2400/1350) in Attack Position via the effect of "Time Travel". Leon, at this point, tries to surrender, but Yami Yugi convinces him not to. Leon activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Cinderella" from his Graveyard (300/600) in Attack Position. Since "Cinderella" was Summoned, its effect activates, Special Summoning "Pumpkin Carriage" from Leon's Deck (0/800) in Defense Position. Leon then Tributes "Cinderella" and "Pumpkin Carriage" in order to Tribute Summon "Hexe Trude" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. "Hexe Trude" attacks and destroys "Royal Straight Slasher" (Yami Yugi 400 → 200). Since "Hexe Trude" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 400 ("Hexe Trude": 2600 → 3000/2100). Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Monster Reborn" (Yugi's Deck: 1 → 0). His hand now contains "Monster Reborn", "Emergency Provisions" "Multiply", and "Chain Destruction". Yami Yugi then Sets a card. He then activates "Emergency Provisions" to send his Set card ("Chain Destruction") to the Graveyard and gain 1000 Life Points (Yami 200 → 1200). Yami Yugi then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Necromancy" to Special Summon "Little Red Riding Hood" (800/1200), "Forest Hunter"(1200/800), "Iron Hans"(1200/800) and "Iron Knight" (1700 → 700/700) from Leon's Graveyard to his side of the field in Defense Position. If any of these summoned monsters are destroyed, all of Leon's monsters will lose 600 ATK for each one destroyed until the End Phase. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Diffusion Wave-Motion" to pay 1000 Life Points (Yami 1200 → 200) and allow his "Dark Magician" to attack all of Leon's monsters once each. "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys Leon's "Little Red Riding Hood", "Forest Hunter", "Iron Hans" and "Iron Knight" ("Hexe Trude": 3000 → 600/2100). "Dark Magician" then attacks and destroys "Hexe Trude" (Leon 1900 → 0). A Run-through of Yami Yugi's Deck Depletion * Turn 1: Draws standard 5 cards (Deck: 35) * Turns 2, 4, & 6: Conducts his normal draw (Deck: 32) * Turn 8: Conducts his normal draw and activates "Pot of Greed" (Deck: 29) * Turn 10: Conducts his normal draw (Deck: 28) * Turn 11: "Golden Castle of Stromberg" mills half his Deck (14 cards) to the Graveyard (Deck: 14) * Turn 12: Conducts his normal draw, activates "Card of Sanctity" (drawing 6 cards), Special Summons "Jack's Knight" from his Deck with the effect of "King's Knight", and sends 5 Monster Cards from his Deck to the Graveyard by the effect of "Royal Straight Slasher" (Deck: 1) * Turn 13: "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" cost cannot be paid with only 1 card in the Deck, so it destroys itself. * Turn 14: Conducts his normal draw (Deck: 0) Mistakes * When Yugi activates the effect of "Royal Straight Slasher", the shot of him drawing six cards from the effect of "Card of Sanctity" is reused (with the cards on his duel disk changed appropriately). At that point, Yugi's Deck contains only 6 cards. While drawing his entire deck to choose the 5 monsters is appropriate, cards are still shown in the Deck slot of the duel disk. In addition, by viewing his entire deck, Yugi would have known for certain that the last remaining card in his deck is Monster Reborn (and consequently that he has a game-winning combo ready). However, he looks surprised when he draws it on the following turn. * During the scene when "King’s Knight", "Queen’s Knight" and "Jack’s Knight" put their swords together, all three monsters’ ATK are shown; the ATK of "King’s Knight" is incorrectly shown as 1900 when it is really 1600. This was corrected in the dub. Differences in Adaptations * The dress of "Hexe Trude" was made less revealing in the dub. * Cut from the dub is a bit of two kids dueling in a park, using duel disks. One kid orders his "Ruiz" ("Beaver Warrior") to attack, but the hologram starts to flutter with static. The other kid's "Gremlin" ("Feral Imp") does the same, and the kid says something's wrong. * Cut also is a shot of Rebecca Hawkins saying that Yugi's deck will be halved every round. Notes * Zigfried didn't say that the cost of keeping the Golden Castle of Stromberg was mandatory. Yugi could have refused to pay the cost, therefore destroying the Golden Castle. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes